


Impatient

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Baccano! Family Hell [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: Claire and Chane's first child. First part of the Baccano! Family Hell series thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> claire and chane are both trans and you can pry this headcanon from my cold dead hands

It’s the first time Luck has ever seen Claire look tired. But then, he supposes, being in labor will do that to you.

He’s glad that it didn’t take long, at least. The way Claire says it, his and Chane’s little girl was very impatient, and didn’t want to wait very long to be born. Claire was only in labor for three hours.

The Gandor brothers have known about the circumstances surrounding Claire’s birth for a long time now. Ever since he was little they have known him as nothing other than a boy, and that was what he is to them. Luck had helped Claire bandage his chest more than once to keep anything from being noticeable, and he distinctly remembers those little sessions, usually with Claire chattering incessantly about something.

Still, he finds it odd that Claire and Chane decided to have children in the first place. They make a lovely couple, of course, and Chane is Claire’s opposite in more ways than one. But they’re killers, assassins, and even though he has a son of his own Luck can’t help but wonder if it was the best idea.

Still, little Bellatrix is precious, that much is for sure. Claire won’t put her down for even a minute, walking — walking, only a few hours after giving birth — around the room and showing her off to the gathered family members.

Keith doesn’t say anything, but of course he doesn’t. Berga laughs and says something about the Gandor family’s next assassin — Luck doesn’t miss the sharp glare Chane gives him from Claire’s side, as if she doesn’t want her daughter to follow in their footsteps. Luck knows that feeling now.

When it comes to Luck himself, all he can really manage is a soft “Congratulations.” Bellatrix has a soft patch of black hair, pale skin, and a little scrunched-up face with Claire’s nose. “She’s going to be beautiful.”

“She already is,” Claire laughs, rocking his arms back and forth.

Luck supposes she is.


End file.
